Don't Be A Renji
by noovvaaa
Summary: A Tumblr prompt. Ichigo finds a anti-gay rally going on in the quad of his college and he is joined by his best friend's brother, Byakuya. Ichigo decides to piss them off, and what better way than making out with your best friend's brother right in front of them? (you have to read the story to understand the title)& (sorry if it's not as great as my other stories.) modern AU


Everything was going well till Ichigo had walked out of the research department at his college. Right in the middle of the quad was an anti-gay rally, people with posters that said hurtful things and others shouting.

Ichigo's jaw clenched, he had a number of friends that were gay, and he definitely didn't tolerate those who bullied them. Ichigo looked around the quad and saw others coming out of the surrounding buildings to see the commotion. He was seething when he saw others join in on the rally.

"Do you know what's going on?"

Ichigo snapped out of his murderous thoughts and turned around to face someone with pale skin and steel gray eyes, Ichigo had recognized him from one of his classes, and if he wasn't mistaken he was one of his best friend's brother, Byakuya Kuchiki if he remember correctly. "Ah, it's an anti-gay rally." he said facing back towards the rally.

"I see," Ichigo glanced behind him at the man's soft voice, "humans are such weird creatures."

Ichigo snorted, "In case you haven't noticed, you're one too".

The man slightly flinched, his lip almost curled up in disgust, "I refuse to believe that me and those people are part of the same species". Ichigo laughed loudly at that his anger from before almost forgotten. The man has a sense of humor he'll give him that.

The orange head smiled at the man, "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, you're Byakuya Kuchiki, right?" Ichigo watched as the man raised a perfect eyebrow at him slightly cautious. "Oi! I'm not a stalker or anything, I have you for one of my lectures, and I'm really good friends with your little sister Rukia".

Byakuya seemed to relax, "You know Rukia?"

Ichigo nodded, "I was the one that helped her and Renji get together. Actually no, I _did_ get them together, my mistake."

By this time Byakuya and Ichigo were now side by side. Byakuya nodded, "I knew there was something odd when Rukia came home to tell me _Renji_ had asked _her_ out."

Ichigo was almost in tears. It was no secret that Renji was a coward when it came to love and feelings, "I think you should drop out of college and become a comedian, you'll do well," he chuckled, "but I'm glad I could help you."

" **The bible says Adam and Eve, not Adam and Steve."**

The pair's eyes widened, as they looked towards the rally. The group was growing, some people handing out signs, others pumping their fists up towards the sky, all saying the same chant.

Ichigo sighed heavily through his nose, his own fist clenched by his side, "I will never understand people. They say bullying needs to stop, yet here we are. They're bullying every gay person out there. None of this is okay."

"Do you understand now why i refuse to knowledge myself as one of them?" Byakuya said quietly.

"Hey, Byakuya. Don't hate me"

Byakuya turned towards Ichigo obviously confused as to why he would, "I don't underst-" His eyes widened as he felt another pair of lips smash into his own. One hand gently holding his head in place and the other was on his waist, he almost gasped when he felt the lips moved gently. Byakuya sighed into the kiss, closed his eyes and kissed the younger boy back gently. He moved his hands to the others shoulders, Byakuya couldn't believe it, he was kissing a stranger ,that he's seen more that once but never talked too, in front of an anti gay rally. This time Byakuya did gasp when he felt Ichigo's tongue swipe his bottom lip, giving Ichigo the chance to invade his mouth. Byakuya didn't even care about the rally's horrid screams at them, nor did he care that the people that weren't apart of the rally were cheering them on.

Their kiss slowly came to a stop when both needed air. Ichigo let out s breathy laugh, hands still on Byakuya's body.

Byakuya smirked, "So are you going to be like Renji and wait three years or are you going to ask me out to dinner?" Ichigo barked a laughed a shook his head.

"So, Byakuya Kuchiki, will you accompany to dinner this fine evening?" the orange head said, moving in slowly.

Byakuya smiled slightly, "I can move somethings around," and with that he closed the distance.

 **Shitty ending? I'm so sorry guys, i swear I'm working on Coffee Shop Ex's (part 2), it's just that for a while i didn't know how to keep going with the story. Honestly, it was meant to be a one-shot but so many people requested for me to keep going and it's slowly coming together. Anyways, thank you all for your support and sorry for the long wait.**

 **\- noovvaaa**


End file.
